


[PODFIC] Be-Bop (Two Decades in Five Performances)

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Historical, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Songfic, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary:  "Crowley and Aziraphale have a soundtrack, whether they like it or not (and they mostly don't). Rated for UST, drugs, and rock'n'roll. Cameos by many famous musicians, none of whom seem to realise or care just what's going on in their audience."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Be-Bop (Two Decades in Five Performances)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be-Bop (Two Decades in Five Performances)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76038) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



This is a podfic of "Be-Bop (Two Decades in Five Performances) ", a fabulous Vulgarweed "Good Omens" story, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 30 Minutes 24 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Be-Bop](http://archiveofourown.org/works/76038)

This is a fic about music, and therefore includes the songs referenced in each vignette, with the lyrics lined up with their mposition in the story to the best of my ability. If you don't like music with your stories, this is not the podfic for you.

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (27.92MB): [Be-Bop - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/rl71j1)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (3.61 MB):[Be-Bop - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/s40uyg)

Streaming:  


Listen now at Soundcloud: [Be-Bop](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/be-bop-two-decades-in-five-performances)


End file.
